Finding Fellarr
Episode 1 On request from Madam Drina, the party has gone to the main tent of the carnival in search of a person named Piersyn Dane, who supposedly is offering a reward for locating and retrieval of his familiar which he requires for his act at the carnival. The party proceeded to the main tent where they met Piersyn Dane and conversed with him. The party learned that Piersyn Dane's familiar (Pseudo dragon by the name Fellarr) who is supposed to represent the dragon the villagers fight in the illusionary story is missing and he cannot seem to sense it for some reason. He knows that Fellarr loves to sneak away sometimes, especially in new towns and he usually returns immediately once called. The party learned that Piersyn and Fellarr had an argument of sorts, not really an exchange of words as that’s not possible but more a difference of opinion and feelings. Fellarr has blocked his senses from him before but this time it seems different, as usually it is resolved an hour or two later and they are back to work as usual. This time though he hasn’t sensed him since the previous evening. Fellarr’s favorite food is rats, alive if possible as he likes to play with them before he eats them. Piersyn provided the party with two rats in a small cage and tells them that Fellarr has not yet eaten today. You learn that Fellarr likes dark and quiet places when he is upset. Episode 2 The Party searched Piersyn's tent for clues to the whereabouts of Fellarr. Finding nothing they moved on to the Wharram stables which potentially matched the description of where he likes to hide. The stables turned out to be a dead end and the party ruled out the brewery on account of it being kept pest free and so the party headed to the Sleepy Hollow Inn to talk to Paddy about possible places matching the description obtained. They learned of two places, the rafters high up in the barn and a cave at Crom lake which is frequented by young loves looking for some alone time. Paddy not being too familiar with the location of the cave told the party to seek out Jared Stonegill at the fishery. The party decided to head to the barn first. Movement was spotted in the rafters but after a shot investigation and stealthy tactics from Cade it turned out to be nothing more than a big dove nesting in the rafters. Finding nothing more, the party decided to head to the fishery to get the location of the cave. After speaking to Jared the party learned the location of the cave called "Lover's Cove". They headed in that direction. Entering the cave and proceeding very slowly, they managed to locate Fellarr in the back of the cave, at which point they were attacked by shadowy creatures. The party swiftly defeated the creatures and learned that they were shadows. After the fight, the party managed to convince Fellarr that they were not a threat through the cunning use of two rats and some healing music. Fellarr, trusting Zaren the most, climbed up and fell asleep on his shoulder. The party headed out of the cave back towards the Carnival. Episode 3 On returning to Piersyn, Fellarr refuses to allow Piersyn close to him, hissing and snapping in his direction. Piersyn admits that he fears the bond between him and his familiar no longer seems to exist. With this information, the party manages to persuade him to tell the truth behind Fellarr's disappearance. They learn how he fell in battle in search of two rings in the hungry mire, how he was resurrected in Orlon and that the creatures the party faced were known as shadows. With Fellarr refusing to return to Piersyn, he asks that the party place Fellarr in his cage before they can receive payment. As Zaren places Fellarr in the cage he can see that Fellarr is not happy, as Fellarr paws the gate and looks at Zaren with eye's confirming that he does not wish to be left there. Nok-Nok receives payment from Piersyn and Cade opens the gate to Fellarr's cage. Fellarr immediately returns to Zaren's shoulder. Some words are exchanged between Cade and Piersyn, the party returns to the Sleepy Hollow Inn with Fellarr on Zaren's shoulder. Category:Quest Category:Wharram